Unrequited
by ReginaLibintia
Summary: This is the third attempt to upload this. Rated for language and talk of sex. Everyone has love problems. Sirius is not exempt. Being in love with a Slytherin ca't be easy, especially when she hates you. Marauder's fifth year. I hate writing summaries


A/n: I am told that this is my best achievement to date and I actually believe it. I have been so sad for the past few weeks. I won't say anything cause I know there are people out there that haven't read OotP.  
  
Disclaimer: Leeanna is the dear character I made. I absolutely love her, and Starr. Kristiana and Mary's Lovely Potions also belong to me. Everything else belongs to the great Ms. Rowling. (is she still called that now that she is married)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Fuck off, Potter," Leeanna said, exasperatedly. He had been talking to her for the past half hour and though she wasn't exactly listening the name Sirius had come up more than once.  
"You haven't heard a word I've said," he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye; "Nobody appreciates me." She flipped the page of 1000 magical Herbs & Fungi and wrote down yet another note for her essay.  
  
"Fine, what do you want? Make it short I don't have time for you," she replied, bored of his presence and knowing he would never shut up if she didn't listen. Even the sanctuary of her common room wouldn't help because she would just know he would be on her again the next day. She didn't like the thought of being seen with this boy.  
  
"Sirius is madly in love with you," he said, point blank, watching her with annoyingly solemn hazel eyes. If there was one thing she learned from her five years at this school was that James Potter was never solemn.  
  
"And does Sirius," she was careful to put a sneer in her voice, "realize what being in love does to his lovely reputation."  
  
"Sirius is unaware he has a reputation," James replied, hotly. She smiled, knowing she was getting to him.  
  
"And does Siri realize that I am in Slytherin."  
  
"Yes, he is well aware of that one," James remarked. He tousled his hair. If he was trying to impress her or if it was a nervous habit was not clear.  
  
"And does he realize he, and the rest of you, seem to take all your enjoyment from torturing my best friend," she glared at him over the top of the book. He just laughed which only infuriated her more.  
  
"You can't be best friends with Snivellus," he said finally able to breathe. His face was red from lack of oxygen and his glasses were sliding down his nose. He looked at her again and burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Well, Potter," she spat her voice filled with cold fury, "you can tell Black that I could care less if he fell off the face of the earth. I don't care if you say he loves me. Everyone knows all he wants from a woman is sex," she threw the book into her bag, and threw that over her shoulder, "The only one of you that is half way decent is Lupin, but he can't even stand up to you what good would he be in any other situation. I would rather have sex with Severus than any of you pig-headed Gryffindor assholes." She ran out of the library not trusting herself to look at Potter without clawing his eyes out. She was so angry she didn't notice she was closely followed by Severus Snape.  
  
Sirius threw himself onto the bench next to his best friend.  
  
"Great James, just great," he muttered shaking his head, "'Leave it to me,' he says, 'I'll get her to talk to you.' She bloody well isn't talking."  
  
"You should have realized this would happen, Padfoot. James couldn't talk a girl into taking a glass of water from him if she had been stuck in a desert for a week," Remus said sliding down next to him. He pointedly ignored James's glare. "Think of the bright side, she said I was a spineless git."  
  
"Yes, well, you are."  
  
"Thank you very much, Sirius. I'm trying to be helpful," he patted Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"If I'm so horrible with girls why don't you talk to her?" James asked, seemingly innocent. Remus heard the silent mockery. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't.  
  
"Yeah, Remus, she said you were half way decent, didn't she? And isn't she friends with Starr?" he seemed so excited. Remus told himself to say no. He didn't need to get involved with Sirius's love life. He had problems of his own.  
  
"Sirius," he began. Sirius must have read his thoughts because he put on his puppy dog face. Sometimes Remus swore that Sirius was the one that invented such a face. His light blue eyes widened to what was not humanly possible, and he stuck out his bottom lip in an annoying pout. Remus found it hard to say no to that face.  
  
"Please, Remus," he begged, "I could help you think of what to say to Starry." Remus doubted Sirius would think of anything intelligent to say to his girlfriend though he would try. Remus sighed in defeat and nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much, Moony," he practically squealed.  
  
"You sound like my sister," James commented, still looking pissed. At that moment Peter walked over with a book that almost looked bigger than him.  
  
"Thinking of reading," Sirius said, turning back into the one they all knew, "Peter how long have you been planning this? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," was all Peter had to say. He sat down and began flipping through the pages. Remus lifted one side of the book to see the cover. It was red leather with Mary's Lovely Potions embossed on it in gold.  
  
"Peter," James said rather uneasily, "You do know Love Potions are illegal, right?" Remus looked at the pages Peter was busily copying. Sure enough it was a love potion. Who Peter wanted to use it on.Remus would rather not know. Peter didn't even look up at James, he just kept on writing.  
  
"I've never seen him write so much in all the long years I have known him," Sirius stated, absently tearing up a piece of parchment.  
  
They sat in silence, Remus thinking about what he would say to Starr. He had to say something. She had to know he was a werewolf; the longer he waited the angrier she would be. He just didn't want her to leave.  
  
James and Sirius were playing hangman. The creepy part was they weren't talking. Remus swore they had ESP and either didn't want to tell anyone or didn't realize they never really made noise. Finally, exactly one hour later, Peter slammed down his quill.  
  
"Done," he exclaimed proudly admiring his work.  
  
"Now tell me," James said, after hanging Sirius for about the fiftieth time, "You know that those are illegal." He said each word slowly and clearly as if Peter didn't understand English.  
  
"We've done illegal stuff before, or has becoming animagi been made legal while I was writing," he replied indignantly.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Sirius whispered, looking around them, but the library was deserted. Even Madame Pince was missing. "What times is it?" he asked. James glanced at his watch.  
  
"Nine, why?"  
  
"No ones here. It's just curious." He answered and stood up stretching. "As long as Wormtail isn't planning anything for me with the potion I could care less. I'm off to bed." He yawned widely to accentuate his point.  
  
"We'll get in trouble in a half hour anyway." Remus said and he too stood to leave.  
  
"Do you honestly think that's what we are worried about?" James remarked, "Oh yes I forgot, Mr. Prefect sir, I'm sorry for wandering around the halls and not caring for the rules at all." ***********************************************************  
  
"Severus, what the hell is wrong!?!" she yelled. He had been rude and brooding ever since she had gotten back into the room.  
  
"Would you really like to know, Leeanna, or am I below you?" he said quietly. His black eyes glittered in the firelight and he had a cruel sneer plastered across his face.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" she laughed uneasily. He was scaring her.  
  
"Does it sound incredulous to you because you said it?" He smiled wider. A lock of greasy black hair fell into his face, casting a shadow over his features.  
  
"What do you mean? I never said you were below me," she swallowed and reached out to push the offending lock behind his ear. He pulled away so quickly the chair jerked backwards.  
  
"You never exactly said it, but, Leeanna, you might as well have," he replied in the same deadly quiet voice, "You would rather have sex with me."  
  
"Oh," she gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. She closed her eyes as if in pain.  
  
"Oh," she felt him stand, "It truly was a nice comment, Albalin."  
  
"Severus, wait," she said trying to think of a way to get out of this. That had been horrible.  
  
"What could you have to say," his voice now held the annoyance he saved for Potter. That hurt more than anything he could say. She looked up at him, the greasy, hooked nose, eleven year old she had befriended on her first day at a new school. He wasn't like that anymore, they both were older, both thought of things differently.  
  
"Please sit down," she grabbed his hand so he couldn't storm away. Refusing to look at her he sat down again. "Severus, listen I wasn't thinking at all. I'm a complete idiot anyway."  
  
"But it's how you feel isn't it?" he replied his eyes on the ground, "You would never want to touch me. What made you take my hand, just now? What do you need me to do for you?"  
  
"Severus Snape, you are my best friend. I just don't want to well, you know. Not with you nor any one else. I didn't mean to hurt you." She tried to make him understand. She realized she had hurt his pride. She had made it seem like even his friends were scared to touch him, and to his enemy no less.  
  
"The sex isn't the point, Albalin, I wouldn't have sex with you if you paid me." She did her best to ignore the comment.  
  
"Severus, look at me," she took his face in her hands and forced him to look up. He no longer seemed angry, just hurt.  
  
"Go to hell, Albalin," he sneered pulling away from her and stalking away. She followed his progress until the door slammed shaking the whole room.  
  
She dropped her head into her hands, feeling a migraine coming on. She had gotten quite a few of them in the past week. Severus was her friend, how the hell could she let this happen. He was her brother. He had been there through so much and she was there for him.  
  
"I'm such a fucking idiot," she whispered.  
  
"Nice to know you think highly of yourself," said a rather cheerful voice. She didn't have time for cheerfulness.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Seeing that it's my Common room also I think I can stay in it." Kristiana Mackenzie announced. Leeanna looked up at the girl, loathing her even the more. Her brown eyes glittered happily and her curly blonde pigtails bounced at her shoulders. Leeanna briefly wondered why she wasn't in Hufflepuff.  
  
"Seeing that I am tired I think I'll go into my dorm," she answered walking away. "Where you can't bother me."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"How about you take her to a really fancy place to eat, get her drunk on the wine and then just be like, 'Starr, darling, there is something I have to tell you.' And then just say it," Sirius suggested sleepily. They had been going over plans for two hours and as James had reminded them before he fell asleep an hour ago, it was past little Siri's bedtime.  
  
"Sirius, tell me, she won't get mad at that," Remus said sarcastically. He fell back into his pillow rubbing his tired eyes with his knuckles.  
  
"I'm tired, Remus," he whined, "I can't think under these conditions."  
  
"You can't think no matter what is happening."  
  
"That's not true. Professor McGonagall told me I was brilliant yesterday," he answered, like an annoying two year old.  
  
"Sirius, you have the IQ of the caterpillar Peter ate over the summer." Remus yawned and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders.  
  
"That was one smart caterpillar."  
  
"I meant the IQ it has now."  
  
"You're an ass," Sirius alleged, sitting up, and glaring through the dark at Remus, but he didn't hear. He had fallen asleep.  
  
"You were the one that made me stay up and you just pass out like that," he grumbled burrowing under his comforter. He closed his eyes and saw Leeanna, furious at James, running out of the library. He could still see her face, her blue eyes shining, skin flushed with pure anger, and her golden hair falling into her face. She did look good like that, amazing even, but he was tired of seeing it. He wanted her to love him, as he felt for her.  
  
Maybe trusting Remus wasn't such a great idea. He had to do it himself. He lay there staring up at the crimson fabric draped over his bed. Resolving to do it was one thing, knowing how to do it was another. Leeanna was a delicate creature, not to mention a Slytherin and friends with his mortal enemy. How could he make her like him after what they did to Snivellus? But that was it. He smiled, working out the finer details. It was so simple. He was almost amazed at his own brilliance. He wanted to wake Remus up and show him just how smart he was. He went to get up but his limbs felt heavy with exhaustion. Remus could wait until morning. He fell asleep to the sound of Peter's snoring.  
  
A/N: So what is Sirius's plan? Will Leeanna ever love him? What about Severus? What should Remus say to Starr? What the hell is Peter doing with a love potion? So many questions so little time. Review and maybe they will be answered. I LOVE reviews and they may cheer me up. I love Sirius, also *sniffle*. I also need a better title. So please review.  
  
Love, Ehtelewen ^-^ 


End file.
